Kakuzu, or, a man with connections
by Akatsuki-Lover007
Summary: Let me introduce you to Seiren. A fiery beauty, charming, smart, and a Jashin worshipper. She's after the man who abandonned her years ago right after they were married, and she plans to do some beating. Who is this 'lucky' man? No other than dear Kakuzu.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: A simple story that got me inspired very deeply. I'm glad! Up until now, I have published multiple stories and Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu now all have their girlfriends! I'm so happy, since they aren't the most popular among the Akatsuki.**

**Kakuzu: You told me you'd give me a hundred bucks if I let you write about me…where's the money?**

**Me: …uh…how about I pay you the natural way? *lets the edge of my shirt slide down my shoulder***

**Kakuzu: *stares***

**Me: …**

**Kakuzu: * staaaaares***

**Me: …fine. *hands him a hundred dollars and gets a bruised ego***

**Kakuzu: *takes the money and turns to leave the room, a smirk on his lips***

**Me: Stupid money whore… anyway. *Pulls a random rope down to make a banner fall from the ceiling. The banner read:***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does…The bitch.**

Kakuzu, or, a man with connections

Kakuzu was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed to be in deep thoughts, too absorbed in his daydreams to care about Hidan's snoring next to him. His dark eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room.

_He brushed his fingers across her soft black hair. She smiled kindly at him and stood on her toes to peck him on the lips. He took the chance to pull her into him and squeezed her tight as her forced his lips onto hers._

He blinked at the memory, wondering where it had come from, but still stayed motionless.

_None too glad of being caught so easily, she pressed her lips together a__s to not let his tongue come in. He playfully licked them but she wouldn't budge. He let his hands travel to her butt and roughly squeezed it to make her scream._

He snickered, remembering how reckless and perverted he had been at that age.

_He shoved his tongue in her mouth, caressing hers. She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck to__ pull him closer, leading him to their bed. He smiled mischievously, slipping his arms under her shirt to pull it off. _

He sighed softly, trying to ignore the pressure building under his belt.

_She unclipped her bra to reveal her ample breasts, grabbing them to make her sensitive tits turn hard. __Her dark skin attracted him 'till no end. He pushed her down their bed and climbed on top of her, kissing the nape of her neck. He lowered his mouth to her chest and played with it for a while, enjoying her taste._

That's it. He got up, walked over to the small bathroom he had to share with Hidan and locked the door behind him. He stared down at the bulge in his pants.

How many years has it been since a simple memory of Seiren had gotten him hard that way?

Too long to remember.

He groaned as he pulled his pants down to reveal his member. He started stroking it, trying to go back to the memory to help him relieve the erection.

_Tired of waiting, Seiren shoved him hard enough to roll him unto his back. She sat over his legs and grinned slyly__ at him while lowering her mouth to the rim of his pants. She caught it between her teeth and pulled it down with his boxers. Her green-blue eyes lighted at the sight of his penis, already up and hard for her. She softly kissed the top of it, and then began to lick it like an ice cream cone. Kakuzu grabbed her head, pulling a few strands of her hair. She tickled his twins with her fingers, pinching them lightly, and then started to suck off his pulsating member. Her mouth was so wet and warm; it didn't take long for him to release his seed in her throat. She swallowed the whole thing, licking up the droplets at the edge of her lips. A satisfied smirk pressed on her lips as she took off the rest of her clothing…_

The fantasy ended as climax reached him. Kakuzu closed his eyes as he let out a soft growl as he came in his hand, disappointed that Seiren wasn't there to lick it off.

He washed up, staring in the mirror with a sigh.

If she ever saw his stitched up face, she would probably never even touch him again. He had been a completely different man back then, and now there he was, nearly reaching a century of living, thanks to all the hearts he had collected over the years.

He scoffed. Who was he kidding? She wasn't even alive anymore! She was probably buried six feet under ground, in the double grave that was dug for them to share when they would both decease.

His head perked up at the thought of her being dead. If so, he should probably go visit her…and maybe ask her to forgive him for leaving. He would go ask in the morning to the Leader for a few days off under pretext that he'll go do some bounty hunting. He might even land a few bucks doing so.

The thought of visiting his wife's grave didn't submerge him into pleasant dreams, but he still had a fairly good night's sleep.

**Me: *sigh of relief* I think I pulled it off…**

**Kakuzu: *enters the room* **

**Me: What is it, Kaku-san?**

**Kakuzu: *staaaaaaaaaaaaares***

**Me: WHAT!**

**Kakuzu: I just read the chapter you wrote…is it based on personal fantasies? *lusty eyes***

**Me: O.e …*blushes* Uh…*starts to run away***

**Kakuzu: *makes his threads 'run' after me***

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE' OR ELSE I'LL BE RAPED! (And I'll like it…but still review!) **

**Note: Chapter 2 should be coming soon. Trust me!**


	2. Emergency message!

Hello, my dear readers. This is Akatsuki-chan speaking…or writing…or whatever…

Anyway, this is a message I have posted on all of my stories because it's slightly urgent.

Lately, some of you may have noticed that i am not posting any new chapters to my stories. No, I am not suffering another writer's block. This time, the infected one is my dear computer, George. He caught a virus a few months ago, so I couldn't access to internet with him. I used another computer that my mom had borrowed from her job, but her boss had asked for her to return it. Alas, my dear George still isn't cured from his technologic disease, and I don't know how many weeks it shall take before I see him again. I just wanted to warn you all. I can only hope it won't be later than two weeks before I have him back, but I can't promise anything…

But don't worry, my stories are all inspiring me, so none of them will be deleted, or abandonned.

Thanks for your attention and comments,

Akatsuki-chan

Note : To all of my 'Akatsuki's fallen angel' readers, I just want to say that : No, the story isn't dead yet, and I have the firm intention of finishing it. Thank you very much for your patience.


	3. Hello readers

Hello, guys, and thank you for actually still being there. I don't deserve you guys for readers, since you're so faithful and patient...

Let me be really clear, okay: I reread Akatsuki's fallen angel, and it REALLY is way too Mary sue for my taste. I've decided to rewrite it. I am currently unemployed, and not studying (therefor, I'm a free-loader upon my family...wow, mommy must be so proud.), so I have a LOT of free time. In the following months, you should see new chapters popping up in all my stories. I'll probably write new ones too!

So, thanks guys, for your patience, and know that your reviews are truly loved. I appreciate having you all in my virtual reality. If any of you want to offer some ideas, for ANY story, I'd love it. Or if you just want to chat about writing or books, feel free to do so!

Sincerely yours,

Akatsuki-chan


End file.
